A Younger Man
by aliterarycharacter
Summary: Leah imprints and as if that weren't enough; she finds her self falling in love on a whirl wind romance of a lifetime. But what happens when the one she cares for the most is in danger of becoming something she is supposed to hate?
1. Screwed Up

**A/N: This is my little story about Leah imprinting. READ & REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I raced through the forrest, going way faster than necessary. But I needed to run. I needed to get away.

All because I've imprinted.

I can't concentrate on anything- anything but his face. The face of the boy I imprinted on.

I didn't want to like him, didn't want him to be the one who completes me. But my life has always sucked like that.

Well, I guess not always. I used to be happy. I used to smile and laugh. But now I was just a shell. I bitter echo of the person I used to be.

When I was little I'd always wanted my fairy tale ending. But my fairy tale ended along time ago, and it didn't end with _Happily Ever After_ like all good ones do.

No.

Not mine.

Mine never will. Because I don't want it too. Not anymore. Not if it has to be with that guy.

I don't want to like him.

I don't want things to be this way.

I didn't grow up thinking that I would be a shrewd bitch by the young age of twenty one. In fact, I spent my early high school years thinking I would marry Sam. Have Sam's children. But it was clear now that things would never happen that way. He would be having Emily's children. She was already pregnant with the first one. And to add insult to injury; I still wasn't sure that I could even have children myself.

So then why did I imprint?

Wasn't the point of imprinting to carry on the wolf gene?

Maybe not. There was another instance in which a pack member imprinted on one that could not bare children.

Jacob. He imprinted on Nessie. Nessie couldn't have kids. Hmmm...

Others think it's just to make us happy.

But I knew that wasn't right.

Sam imprinted, which made me miserable.

Now I've imprinted, making things even worse.

I didn't understand it.

I'm not so sure I want to anymore.

I just want to get away.

I don't want to be around the one I need the most.

How messed up am I? The answer; VERY!

But thats nothing new. I've been screwed up from the day Sam first phased. And I will probably be messed up for the rest of my stupid, stretched out life.

Maybe, I just didn't deserve happiness.

Yeah, thats it. Everybodys against me.

We're all critics in this world of mosters and characters that should belong just in horror stories.

Without relizing what I was doing, I'd headed towards _his _house. I growled to myself, unable to control my need to see him. To make sure that he was safe.

I stayed safely in the woods next to his house. I heard yelling from inside. I was anxious to know what was going on.

"...... Mom, it's one test, its not going to ruin my final grade...." I heard him yell.

Yes you heard right, he is still in high school. Just another factor that adds to my imprint humiliation. He was almost nineteen- two years younger than me. At least I wasn't aging. I'd only met him because he was friends with Embry and he brought him to the beach to hang out with us.

He stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I quickly phased back to my human form as he ran into the woods.

I silently followed him as he made his way through the woods. He stopped and leaned against a tree. From where I was I could see tears glistening on the smooth skin of his cheeks. I wanted so badly to close the distanse between us. To hug him. To comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

My emotions were so confusing. On one hand; I craved to dislike him. On the other; I couldn't help but love him.

In my distraction, I lost my footing and tripped on a tree root. I fell to the ground, the dead leaves crackling underneath me.

He looked around him his eyes now afraid. "Who's there?" he asked.

I froze on the ground where I was, trying not to make any sound. But at the same time, I didn't want him to be afraid. I slowly got off the ground, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I walked towards him with over exaturated slowness.

"Leah?" he gasped.

"Hi," I whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm always in the woods," I said mysteriously.

"How are you not freezing?" he asked, gesturing to the shorts and tanktop I had on despite the cold February weather.

"I... um... I'm hot," I blurted out, not thinking it through properly.

He chuckled, "Yes, you are," he murmured.

His compliment made me giggle despite myself. "Not so bad youreslf," I whispered.

He smiled and walked over to me. "You sure are something Leah." He winked one of his green eyes.

"I could say the same about you, Eli."

Yup. His name is Eli. I finally said it.

"Your not stocking me, are you?"

"No," I said, immediatly denfensive even though I knew he was kidding.

"Leah, I was kidding- I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"No, Eli. Don't be. I overreacted, as usual."

"Your not as bad as they all say."

"Then you don't know me," I muttered, tears forming in my eyes.

He came over to comfort me, but I unwillingly backed away from his advance. "I.. I have to go," I mumbled. He looked dissapointed but I couldn't be sure. I whirled around and sprinted away from him.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Exposed

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I like this story. READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I didn't even stop running to take off my clothes, I phased, shredding them into useless strips of fabric.

Huge tears spilled over the rims of my eyes and through my fur. I had to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. Nothing scared teenaged boys more than telling them you're soulmates. He would be scared away from me for good and not just for the love thing. But the fact that I turn into a huge grey wolf.

UGH! Why did I have to be the first and only female wolf in our entire history. No one has ever had to deal with telling a guy that you're meant to be together. Girls go for that romantic crap. Most guys don't.

I'll just avoid him. I'll defy the powers of imprinting.

Who am I kidding? I can't do that. I already feel the urge to turn around and make sure he's home, safe and sound. But I can't do that. I can't go back there and look at his face again knowing that we can never be together.

The tears continued to flow as I ran in no particular direction. Just trying to get away. I tried to let my mind go numb, tried to run unthinkingly.

But it didn't work, he was all I could see. How do they stand this? All of the wolves before me, how do they stand not having a mind of their own? Having one person on their mind all the time? It used to be like that when I loved Sam. But I didn't hate it then, because it was by choice. I was not forced to love him.

I hadn't relised that I'd been running in circles until I saw the trail I'd worn into the forrest floor. I was running circles.... around his house. I protect him subconciously. Why do we do this screwed up thing? Isn't there any normalcy in the world nowadays?

I veered to the right, and off my accidental patrol circle. I ran home and phased in the woods just outside. I streaked naked into the house and slammed the door behind me. I turned around, expecting to be alone in the house. But to my exteme misfortune, I wasn't.

"Ew, dude! Stop staring!" I heard Seth yell.

I spun around to find Seth, Embry and- wait for it- Eli. All sitting on the couch playing video games. Seth had his hands over his eyes, Embry paid no attention and continued playing the game and Eli stared at me- he was the one Seth had yelled at. But Eli's stare wasn't a mean stare or even an interested stare. It was a mix of confusion and concern. Confusion probably because he thought I was running around outside in the nude and concern because... well I don't know why.

The only thing I was concerned about was how Eli had gotten past my patrol. Maybe I can't protect him even if I tried.

Then what was happening caught up too me and my cheeks flushed with embarrassement as I dashed up the stairs and into my room. I quickly pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt and flopped on my bed.

I just completely humiliated myself and yet, I didn't seem to care much. There's got to be something wrong with me. Maybe I should see a doctor.

I thought about the way Eli had looked at me. Why did he look concerned? Was he concerned because he thought I'd gotten mugged or raped or something- as if something could ever happen in La Push. Or was he just concerned that I was out in the cold like that? I wish I could know what he was thinking. I'd give anything just to know.

I heard a light knock on my door. Assuming it was Seth, I got up to answer it. It was Eli, standing there with the same expression on his face as before.

"Whats going on Leah?" he asked.

I just stared at him wordlessly. So he continued asking me questions.

"Why the hell were you naked? Did something happen to you? I need to know whats going on. You guys are all keeping something from me, I know it."

I sighed. I knew I had to tell him the truth, but how? How could I tell him? What could I do to cusion the blow. "I can't tell you," I whispered, "not yet anyway. I don't know how." I stared down at my feet, not wanting to see his reaction. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking him right in the eye.

"Leah, please," he whispered, "what is going on."

I felt like putty in his hands. Well now I had to tell him. I can no longer deny him that knowledge. Is it wrong of me to keep it a secret just because I know he'll hate me when I tell him the truth?

"Please tell me Leah," he continued when I still didn't answer.

"I will," I sighed, a single tear fell down my cheek, "I just need some time. When I tell you you're gonna hate me, and I just can't have you hate me."

He wiped away my tear and then pulled me into a hug. "There is no way I could ever hate you. Even if you turned into an ogre at sundown," he said jokingly. But what he didn't relize is that he was not actually that far off. I wanted to say those words out loud, but I just wasn't ready. Did that make me selfish.

"Don't make me any promises," I whispered against his chest, "It will just make it harder when you can't keep them."

He pulled back but kept his hands on my shoulders. "But when I do keep them- which, I will- then it will make you that much happier."

He had a point there. "But I still don't want you giving me false hope."

He shook his head. "It's not false."

I plugged my ears. "Please, don't," I said, starting to sob.

"I can't imagine a secret that could cause you so much pain," he murmured, pulling me back into the hug.

"Good," I wailed, "you don't deserve to feel this way."

He pulled me into my room and shut the door. We sat down on my bed and he was quiet as he let me cry it out. Having him there comforted me more than it should have. I've been a strong, independant woman for years, it felt so wrong to rely on someone this much.

When the sobs slowed and the last of the tears were rolling down my cheeks, he spoke again, "Will telling me the secret make this easier for you?"

"It will if you don't run away screaming, like most people would."

He chuckled, thinking I was joking.

"I'm serious."

His laughing abruptly stopped. "Sorry. So when can you tell me?"

"There's a bonfire tonight," come, here the stories, then I'll tell you."

He nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter, Leah will tell Eli her secret! Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	3. All Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep on reading and reviewing. Sorry about any spelling mistakes like stocking instead of stalking. I wrote that late and I was tired. Feel free to correct any other mistakes I make.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I lead Eli through the forrest and too the cliff top where we were having our bonefire. We sat down in the circle with all of the others. I introduced Eli to all of the people he didn't know.

We roasted hot dogs and drank sodas. I stopped after two, while Eli watched wide eyed as the guys each had at least ten.

Eli leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, though it wouldn't make a diiference the wolves could still hear him, "Does this secret have something to do with their huge appetetites?"

I just nodded and watched as a couple of the pack members coughed to disguise their laughter.

Eli seemed to notice something else too. "Do you always hang out with huge, half naked men?" he asked.

"Yes," I said simply, "it will all be explained."

He nodded and sighed.

A few minutes later, Billy started telling the legends of our tribe.

Eli appeared to be completely facinated with the tales of the Quileutes. I on the other hand, began to doze off as I listened to the all to familiar stories.

Eli put his arm around me and let me curl up in his side and take a nap.

When they were done, he nudged me awake. "I believe you owe me an explaination," he stated.

I gulped, then sighed.

Now I have to tell the man of my dreams- my one true love- that by some genetic malfunction, I can turn into some freaky she-wolf.

Yeah, I've had better days.

I got up off the ground and dusted the dirt off my shorts. Eli followed me into the forrest. A little ways in, I stopped and spun around to face him. I squeezed my eyes shut and said what I needed to say, "All of the legends are true."

I couldn't hear anything, so I opened my eyes. He was staring at me in disbelief.

"If you don't want to tell me Leah you don't have to, but don't lie to me," he said.

I groaned, "See, that is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! You don't believe me! I knew you wouldn't!" I yelled, "And you promised," I whispered as the tears started to fall.

"Do you swear you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes," I cried, "and thats not even the important part!"

"Then what is?"

"This," I muttered and stomped a little further into the forrest, "don't follow me, this won't be pretty."

I quickly stripped down and phased. I trotted back to where Eli was standing.

He gasped as I came into view. I walked over so my muzzle was an inch from his face, I was exactly that same height as him in my wolf form.

"Leah?" he gasped.

I nodded my huge head and laid down on my belly.

After staring at me for a minute he slowly knelt down on the forrest floor. He tentatively raised his hand as if to stroke my fur. I nodded again in encouragement.

He petted my head like he would a dog. "I can't believe it," he whispered.

After a moment I got up off the ground and shook my fur out. I loped back into the woods where I'd left my clothes and phased back. I pulled my jeans and sweatshirt back on and walked back to Eli.

"I'm a wolf girl," I stated, I thought it was best to get things out in the open, "the only one in existance."

"I new you were something special," he murmured, his hand stroked my cheek softly.

I caught his hand and held it to my face. "Thats not all," I whispered.

"Are you telling me there's more?"

"Yup," I sighed, "the truth is... I've imprinted.... on you."

To my surprise and pleasure he leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. His hands wound around my waist and mine around his neck.

He kissed me slowly, gently, as if he was gauging my reaction. Apparently he liked the way I responded because he deepend the kiss. His tongue traced along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave him what he wanted, knowing that I wanted it too. After a minute, I pulled back and smiled.

"Wow!" I said, "You took that surprisingly well."

"You still have alot of explaining to do," he murmured.

"I know."

"Well, what do you say we go back and join the party?"

"Sure."

He took my hand in his and lead me out of the forrest- or should I say; tried to lead me out of the forrest- but we were too deep in for him to know which way was out. So instead I lead him. He looked at me quizically.

"Wolf thing," I said.

"What about your fever?"

"That to."

"You'll have to tell me everything at some point," he said.

"I will."

We sat back down in our old spots. I noticed Sam looking at me from across the circle, but I ignored him, I no longer felt the pain of him leaving me.

Seth leaned over and said, "Good job, Leah. I can't believe you let him pet you."

"You spied on us!"

"Don't worry, I closed my eyes for the kissing part," he said.

"So did I," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

The rest of the night we chatted and caught up with each other.

At the end, Eli and I climbed into his old fashioned truck and headed for my house, he was dropping me off since it was nearly one in the morning and I was too tired to run.

After about five minutes of riding in exhausted silence, I fell asleep.

Next thing I remember, I woke up on my bed, wrapped in Eli's arms.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. So now Eli knows the truth... but that doesn't mean that it's all smoothe sailing from now on. REVIEW!!!**


	4. Running Away

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I love hearing what you have to say about my stories. Enjoy...**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I eyes snapped open. What was going on here? Why was Eli in my bed? What the hell happened?

So many questions- so few answers.

I carefully crawled out from under his arms trying not to wake him. I went to the bathroom in a daze, and quickly took a shower. I wish the water would feel hot. Nothing ever felt the right temperature anymore. I lathered my now shoulder length hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo.

After getting out of the shower I walked back into my room expecting Eli to still be asleep, so that I could get dressed. But instead he was sitting there watching me as I entered the room wrapped only in a towel.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for you to take that towel off," he said, somewhat jokingly.

I picked up my pillow and beat him with it until he was begging for mercy. Okay not really, but he did say, "Uncle, uncle."

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; what are you doing in my house?" I said real slowly.

He just shrugged.

"Your parents are going to kill you."

"I'm legally an adult, they don't get to have a say in what I do."

"But you still live with them."

"So?"

"And you still have not graduated from high school."

"I will in a couple months."

"Yes, but I bet you have homework _now_."

"Who cares?"

"I do! And you should!"

"Yeah yeah, thanks alot _mom_."

"Ew, you make out with me one day then call me mom the next, your sick."

He chuckled. I loved his laugh, I wanted it to last forever. I tried to memorize the sound.

"Okay, okay," I said, "You still never answered my question."

"I didn't want to leave you," he muttered quickly, staring at his feet.

I put a hand on either side of his face and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Now get out," I whispered in his ear.

"Why?" he asked, hurt by my words.

"Just so I can get changed," I murmured, "then we can go down to the beach or something."

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I heard his soft footsteps head down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light pink tanktop that looked good with my brown skin colour, then headed down to meat my... What? Was he my boyfriend? I guess that made sense. Hmmm... I'll have to think about this some more.

Eli was sitting on one of the four mismatched chairs at our kitchen table and talking to Seth, who was making himself breakfast.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Eli.

"What do you want to do?" he repeated my question back to me like a parrot would.

"Polly want to get punched?" I asked.

Seth and Eli both cracked up. I new I couldn't seriously hurt Eli- but it was a nice thought sometimes.

"I'm glad to see imprinting hasn't changed you too much Leah," Seth chuckled, "It would have been real creepy if you'd gone all soft and romantic."

"Sounds like you have a bit of a reputation around La Push," Eli said, "I've heard some pretty crazy things about you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't always that way," I said, my tone remoniscent, "I used to smile all the time, I used to be happy. I still would be if it hadn't been for the whole wolf thing."

"C'mon Lee," Seth muttered, "it can be hard on all of us."

"But none of you understand what its like to be the only girl wolf. And not just now, but ever! The only girl wolf in Quileute history."

"That makes you special Leah," Eli murmured, putting his arm around me.

I shrugged out from under it, shaking my head. People just didn't get it. I turned around and ran out of the house. I just wanted to run. Not even as a wolf, but as a human. I wanted to feel the rough brush on my bare feet as I sprinted through the forrest.

I was the fastest runner of all the wolves. Maybe it was because I was the smallest. But why didn't matter. I didn't even care about, why. I just wanted to run.

Maybe, I was running away from my feelings. The feelings that were developing for Eli. The feelings that I never wanted to feel, but were forced upon me.

I knew now that my Happily Ever After was in reach again. But I cringed away from it. I barely knew Eli. Things were moving so fast- too fast.

I wish I could say that I hate him. But I can't. Even if I hadn't imprinted on him I still wouldn't be able to say it. Because I truly didn't hate him. I liked him and I wanted to be with him. But I want a normal relationship. Not one because I imprinted on him.

Both my thoughts and my emotions felt like a flaming train wreck.

I urged to go back and see Eli. But I wanted even more to be alone. Alone with my thoughts and my out of control emotions. That was the only thing that kept me from phasing now. The fear that someone would be there- in my head- knowing my thoughts as I thought them. Trying to help me.

That was an even bigger fear right now. Someone trying to help me. No one could help because no one could understand how I feel. They would just give me outside opinions. Opinions that I didn't want or need.

I also didn't want them to think I was weak. I wasn't weak. They knew I could handle myself. But they often gave me pity and alowances because I'm a girl. It was a subconcious thing for them.

Like men often did. They help the female. They see her as a damsel in distress. But the guys in the pack knew better than to treat me like that. They knew what has happened to me in my life and how I don't like to get to close to people or to rely to much on someone- purely out of fear of them leaving me.

Maybe that was it. I had a fear of commitment. I was afraid to let myself get close to Eli because I'm afraid he'll hurt me- break my heart like Sam did many years ago. I knew I wouldn't be able to take that.

I just don't know what to do about it.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	5. Just One of My Many Fears

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! READ & REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I ran for hours- maybe even a day- without tiring. I didn't notice the time pass because I was so deep in thought and too deep in the forrest to notice the sun, setting or rising.

The urge to turn around- to go back- got stronger the longer I went. I resisted as long as I could, but I knew I couldn't wait forever. I would have to go back. Have to see him. Was he in as much pain as I was from the seperation? I doubted it. He wasn't the one who imprinted. He wasn't even a wolf. He wasn't even Quileute. He moved here from San Fransico. Last night was the first time he'd heard the legends of our tribe. Only now did he know that he's befriended a pack of wolves.

I stopped dead in my tracks and slumped over against a tree. Caving in on myself. It was near physical pain- the need to see him. I finally understood why the others spent every spare second with their imprints.

I felt empty. And that feeling killed me. I didn't want someone to be such a big part of me. It didn't feel right. It was like that with Sam. He had one hundred percent of me. And he broke me. I didn't want that to happen again. I wasn't sure if I could ever trust another person so fully; with my mind, body and soul.

I relized now that I didn't just have commitment issues; I feared being in love.

I was bitter and sarcastic in an attempt to push people away. A shield so people couldn't get close enough to hurt me again. All Eli did was being in the same place I was. Thats all he had to do; to crumple my shield.

I was afraid and I didn't want to admit it to anyone. Didn't want to need someone to comfort me. But in all honesty; I did. I did need someone to comfort me and tell me that it would all be okay. And as much as I hated to admit it; I needed Eli.

I needed him to be the one to comfort me. To reasure me again and again that he wouldn't leave me- wouldn't hurt me.

I pulled off my clothes and tied them around my ankle. I quickly phased and ran for home. I had to get there as soon as possible, and my wolf form was faster. I still feared someone being in my head at a time like this but I would try not to think.

I immediatly regretted my desiscion to phase. Sam was there; in his wolf form to and in my head.

The packs had become closer after Nessie was born; so therefor we can hear everybodies thoughts again.

_Leah? _he asked stupidly, as if he was surprised to see me.

_Duh, _I muttered rudely. I didn't want to talk to him.

_Why are you in your wolf form?_

_Why not?_

_I just figured you'd be human, Seth and Eli were really worried about you. Seth and I didn't think you would have phased. But I checked anyway to try and help them find you._

_Well tell them not to worry. I'm on my way home._

_See you there, Lee lee. _I felt his mind fade away as he phased back.

I can't believe he called me that. I hated it when he called me that now. I didn't belong to him anymore.

I was sputtering with anger all the way home. I actually considered not going home just because I didn't want to see Sam. But I thought better of it. Besides; I needed to see Eli.

I stopped in the woods just outside of the house and phased back. I quickly pulled my clothes on and shook some of the leaves out of my hair.

I took a deep breath and marched out of the woods. They were all standing out in front of the house, waiting.

Eli ran over to me as soon as I emergered from the forest. He threw his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Oh thank God, Leah," he whispered in my ear, "I was so worried about you."

I put my arms around his neck and clung to him; very thankful for the reasurance of his care. I saw Sam giving us a strange look from the corner of my eye, but like at the bonfire; I ignored him.

Eli pecked me on the lips and pulled back to smile at me.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"twenty- six hours, fifteen minutes, and eight seconds," Eli replied.

I stared at him wide eyed. Did he really care about me enough to count the seconds until my safe return? I guess he did. My heart swelled.

"I missed you so much," he murmured, pulling me back into the hug, "you better have missed me too or I'm going to feel like an idiot for being in pain at your absence."

"I can't not miss you," I said smiling.

"Is it just because I'm your imprint?" he asked suddenly very serious.

"No," I said softly, shaking my head, "I would still really like you."

"Good, 'cause I really like you too."

I saw Seth smiling and Sam scowling. His foul mood was ruining this. "Sam, if your going to ruin the moment; leave," I told him, sternly- trying not to growl.

Sam started walking towards the forrest but turned around before going all the way in and said, "It's alot for me to get used to Lee Lee."

"Okay, two things," I said, suddenly fuming, "Number one; never call me that again. And number two; your married to my second cousin with a child on the way; I've finally gotten over you. Get used to it! Did you expect me to cry over you for the rest of my life? Is that what you want? 'Cause that is never going to happen. The only time I'll shed another tear for you is when your in a coffin; six feet under."

"Bye, Leah," was all he said before dissapearing into the dense brush.

"Good for you Leah," Embry said coming out of the forest where Sam had gone. Paul, Jared and Quil, following him out.

I smiled at the thought that I publicly humiliated him.

"You told him," Quil hollered, holding up his hand for a hight five. I slapped it with my own.

"The look on his face was priceless," Paul chuckled.

"Yeah man, that was hilarious. He was mortified," Jared added.

I smiled at their teasing. We all headed inside the house to hang out.

After eating half of the food in our house, the guys suggested we go see a movie in Port Angeles. We thought it was a good idea.

We all cramed into my moms old minivan. I was driving, Eli was in shotgun, Seth and Embry were in the middle and Jared, Paul and Quil were squished in the back. I thought they were gonna burst out the sides.

I pulled out onto the road and heade for Port Angeles.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Thats another chapter done. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!!!**


	6. It's a Wolf Thing

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! READ & REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

We decided to see _17 Again_, staring Zac Efron.

Embry sat on one end, then Eli, me, Seth, Quil, Jared and Paul. Each of the male wolves had an extra large popcorn, an extra large drink, and an entire bag of licorice.

Eli watched wide eyed as they started to devour their food. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Wolf thing."

"I don't see you eating that much," he whispered back as the lights dimmed in the theatre.

"I also didn't bulk up like a body builder. Must be a female thing. But of course there's no way to know for sure because I'm the only girl in history."

"Don't insult her. I happen to very much like that one and only girl wolf."

"But what if she's not as girly as she's supposed to be?" I asked, still referring to myself in the third person, "What if she's a wolf because she's manly or something?"

"She's just the right amount of girly. She's perfectly feminine and not at all manly. She's a wolf because she's strong of mind and body. She's a fighter."

"Very wise words."

"I know," he replied smugly.

I shook my head and directed my attention back to the movie. But I was finding it hard to concentrate on. My thoughts swirled around what I said. What if I was a wolf because I was meant to be a man or something? I don't think I'm a man.

My thoughts were starting to sound crazy, even to me. I knew I wasn't a man. I'm a girl, and I'll always be a girl. Maybe Eli was right. Maybe I'm strong and a fighter.

Everyone in the theatre started laughing at something on screen. I took a deep breath to calm my worry and then turned my attention to where it should be.

Once I started watching, I realized that the movie was actually really good. And hilariously funny.

Most of the girls in the theatre were probably thinking about how hot Zac Efron was. But I didn't even care. Compared to Eli, I thought it was like comparing steak to ground turkey. No comparison. The steak is by far the better choice. But we aren't talking about meat, we're talking about men. I still preferred Eli. I couldn't help it. I only had eyes for him.

Ew. I'm even starting to gross myself out with those romantic, ooey gooey thoughts. One of the many joys of imprinting.

I sighed and went back to watching the movie.

When it was over, we headed out into the parking lot to get the van. On our way over a guy who was at least twenty- five, stared over at me and wolf whistled- no pun intended.

"What's your name hot stuff?" he asked, trying to look cool. Eli growled warningly and so did the rest of the guys. But I didn't need their protection.

I was surprised that he wasn't scared off by all of the huge men surrounding me. This guy was older than all of them but much, much smaller.

I snorted in response, "Get real," I said.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that," he said. This guy is either retarded or trying to get beat up.

The guys all stepped in front of me.

"Walk away while you still can," I warned him, pushing Seth and Embry out of my way so I could see the guy.

"Whatever bitch," he muttered and turned his back on us to walk in the other direction. That was the second mistake he made, the first was calling me a bitch.

The next thing that happened was something I did not expect. Eli- of all people- attacked him. He tackled him to the ground and was about to punch him in the face, when I grabbed his arm.

"Eli!" I shrieked, "get off of him, he's not worth it."

I didn't wait for a response. I hauled him off the poor sucker and shoved him towards the rest of the guys. The guy still laying on the ground tried to get away. I put my foot on his chest to hold him down. "Looks like this is your lucky day," I murmured, "but if you come on to me again, you'll be more bruised than a month old banana. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. I took my foot off him and let him get up. He ran away as fast as he could.

I turned around and continued towards the van like nothing had happened. I climbed in the drivers seat. The guys hadn't followed. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. "Get in or your walking home!" I shouted. They all scrambled over and crammed themselves back into the minivan.

"You sure showed that guy, Leah," Eli said.

"You shouldn't have tackled him!" I nearly yelled.

"He was hitting on you! He called you a bitch!"

"You think I'm not a bitch?"

"Of course not Leah!"

"Then he knows me better than you do."

"Lee, you're not a bitch. No one thinks that anymore," Seth added.

I turned around to glare at the boys squished in the back seat.

"Um, Leah.." Embry stuttered, "we might be able to survive a car crash, but I doubt he will." He pointed to Eli.

I spun around just in time to swerve and avoid a tree. I heaved a sigh. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I was a bitch. I'd heard them all think it before. Well, everyone except Seth. I was bitter. And like a lot of my problems; it was all Sam's fault.

I shouldn't be dwelling on this anymore. I had my imprint now. I was going to get my happily ever after, whether I liked it or not.

Speaking of my imprint; Eli looked pretty upset right now.

"Eli I'm sorry. I should be thanking you for protecting me, not getting mad at you when you were only trying to help," I murmured.

By this time, I'd arrived back at my house. The rest of the guys got out to give us some privacy.

"I'm frustrated because you don't need my help," he murmured, "you can take care of yourself. You don't need me to protect you. I felt completely useless when you pulled me off of him so easily. Your strong, Leah- and I don't just mean physically. You're an individual. Unique. And you really are special to me. I couldn't just stand there and let that jack ass get away with being so rude to you."

"You're to good for me. I don't deserve you."

He snorted and reached across me to undo my seatbelt and pull me on to his lap. "I think you've got that backwards," he whispered then pecked me on the lips.

I pulled back and smiled. I yanked us both out of the truck and into the house, up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind us. I pulled him to the bed and pressed my lips against his. His arms wound around my waist as mine knotted in his hair pulling myself closer.

He made out for another ten minutes before I pulled back again. But his lips did not stop, they just moved along my jaw line as I spoke. "What do you say to a late night walk on the beach?"

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I will update ASAP! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Late Night Stroll

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews. I really like to hear what you're thinking about my stories. Keep reading.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

We walked hand in hand down the beach.

The sun was just starting to set in the west. A light, misty rain drizzled down towards the earth.

We had kicked off our shoes, so we could now feel the wet, earthy sand beneath our feet and between our toes- leaving a trail of footprints behind us as we walked.

No one was speaking, other than the soft murmur of the waves and the whisper of the wind as it whipped my hair around my face and raised goosebumps on Eli's bare arms.

I wished that I could have goosebumps. Wished that it was possible. I wanted to be able to feel the temperature of my surroundings. I knew that I should feel cold. But now everything felt the same- well not necesarily the _same_, I could feel if things were hot our cold, it just didn't make a difference. I didn't matter. I would still feel the same.

I wished that I could feel the temperature of Eli's hand, tangled together with mine. Of course I could feel it. It just didn't feel the way that it should.

It was hard to explain the way I felt about these things- even to myself.

I sighed aloud- breaking the silence between me and my _soulmate_.

"What's wrong, Leah?" he asked softly.

"Oh ya know, inner turmoil- the usual," I muttered trying to make a joke out of it so I don't worry him. I laughed without humour.

Eli surprised me by pulling us to a stop. I could have easily kept going, but I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"I realized something today Leah," he started, holding both of my hands and gazing into my eyes, "and I don't know if it's going to make you feel better or worse. But I... I love you."

My mouth popped open with surprised, forming a small 'O' with my lips. Eli stared at the ground, watching his foot kick the sand- he seemed almost... embarrassed.

It took me a minute to organize my scattered thoughts. Those three simple words completely took down all of my defenses.

I blinked repeatedly as I tried to form a coherent sentence. I couldn't think of words to express my complete and utter... joy. I loved him too. I was in love with Eli. It had been _so_ long since I've felt this wonderful. I loved him, and he loved me. I knew that someday this would probably happen. But what I wasn't expecting was how much I would love to hear him say those words.

Silent tears trickled down my cheek. But they didn't stay silent for long. They broke out into sobs. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the sand.

Eli crouched down beside me and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm so sorry Leah," he whispered against my hair.

I shook my head. I didn't want him to be sorry. Especially not for telling me he loves me. "Don't be sorry," I whispered. It was hard to get the words out as my chest heaved with sobs.

"No, Leah, I souldn't have said that to you. It was stupid," he muttered.

"No, I'm... I'm so happy... that you told me," I choked out.

He gave me a confused look.

"I love you too," I wailed, "I knew this would happen. I just didn't think I would be so happy about it."

My sobs quieted as he thought about this for a minute. "You love me?" he asked, mystified.

I nodded, fervently. "I really do."

His lips crushed down against mine. I happily kissed him back.

He pulled away from my lips to kiss down my neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you..." he chanted quietly as he continued to kiss me.

I giggled and pulled myself completely away from him. He looked at me questioningly.

"You should get home to your parents," I murmured.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's almost midnight."

"So?"

"So, you've got school tomorrow," I told him with a smug grin.

"I'll skip," he said decidedly and tried to pull me back to him.

I used my superior strength to hold myself away from him. "No chance in hell," I whispered triumphantly, knowing that I would win this argument whether he liked it or not.

"Who needs school?"

"You do," I said before pulling him up off the ground, "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

"Leah."

"Fine, I won't walk you." I started off in the other direction from his house.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Why are you pushing so hard on the school thing?"

"Do you really want to be a highschool drop out?" I asked,answering his question with another question.

He sighed, "I'm almost finished anyway."

"Exactly. Why quit now?"

He sighed again, knowing I was right.

"Now get your ass home and get a good nights rest. I can't believe your parents haven't called the cops yet. You haven't been home all weekend."

"Yeah, no offence, but the police force here is crap."

"Carefull," I said jokingly, "the police chiefs daughter is a vampire."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Seriously? There are vampires here?"

"Uh, yeah thats kind of why the wolves exist."

"You guys fight vampires?" He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Eli come down, we're friends with the Cullens."

"What?"

"I'll explain it all tomorrow," I told him, "after school." I grinned at him cheekily.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!**


	8. Stay With Me

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! Keep reading.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I walked Eli home in silence. He was busy pondering over what I've told him of the vampires in town. I stayed close to his house, but concealed by the bushes- I wanted to make sure his parents weren't too mad at him.

"Oh my god, Eli!" I heard his mom yell as he entered the house, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Eli mumbled in reply.

"Young man answer your mothers question," his father ordered.

"I was with Leah," he mumbled again, even quieter this time.

"Leah Clearwater?" his mom asked

"Yes," he said.

"You spent two whole days with her? You spent the night with her? Did you have sex with Leah Clearwater?" his mom sputtered.

"No mom," Eli said, "I didn't have sex with Leah."

"Go to your room young man. This conversation is not over."

He stomped off to his room. I sighed with relief, knowing his parents weren't to mad at him. I made my way over so I could see in his bedroom. I couldn't stop thinking about what his mom said about sex. I hadn't really thought about it before.

I wondered what it would be like. I wondered if my being a wolf would make a big difference in the whole experience.

I peered in through Eli's window from my spot in the forest. He pulled his shirt off over his head, to get dressed for bed. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I knew that I shouldn't watch his undress, but I couldn't help myself.

I willed myself to look away. To give him some privacy.

I counted to sixty before turning around again. He was standing in front of the now open window in just his boxers. His eyes roamed the darkness as if he was searching for somebody.

Was he scared of the vampires? Was he looking for me? I didn't now what to think of his search.

I struggled with the urge to go to him. I lost the battle. My feet carried me forward until I was in full view.

He smiled when he saw me. "Did you hear all that?" he asked, suddenly embarrassed.

I walked over to his window. "I did," I whispered.

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

He stepped back from the window a little bit. "You want to come in?" he asked.

I so badly wanted to say yes, but I didn't think it was a very good idea to hang out with him when he was just in his boxers- I already had a hard time resisting him. "I shouldn't," I murmured, "you need your sleep. I promise the vampires here are good. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, c'mon, Lee."

Once again, I caved. I lithely hopped through his open window with ease, shutting it silently behind me. "I'll stay as long as you sleep."

He crawled under the covers of his bed, holding them open for me to climb in with him.

"Uh... I.. I don't think that's the best idea," I stuttered.

He looked hurt by my rejection.

"Seriously, Eli... I can't... you're just... um.."

"Leah, I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I love you and I like having you cuddled up with me. It helps me sleep knowing that your safe."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about. I can kill vampires, can you?"

"I feel so defenseless. I should be able to protect you, but I can't. You're stronger and faster and... and a better fighter..... Just please stay with me tonight."

I silenced him by pressing my lips to his. After a minute, I pulled away and whispered in his ear, "I'll stay. Don't worry, I'll be here all night."

And with that, I crawled under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He was asleep within half an hour. I was out shortly after.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was kind of short. The next one will be a lot longer. REVIEW!!!**


	9. The Cullen Family

**A/N: Keep reading...**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I drove Eli to school in the morning ignoring his protest.

I ran patrol for the rest of the school day and picked him up again when it was over.

"So how was you day?" I asked when he climbed in my car.

"Enough with the small talk, Leah," he said with mock seriousness, "You owe me an explanation."

"What do you want to know?"

He thought for a minute before speaking. "So there are vampires in town?"

"Yes. The Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, and Nessie."

"Wait, Nessie that Jake always hangs out with?"

"Yup. He imprinted on her."

"He imprinted on a vampire?"

"Nessie's not full vampire."

"Then what is she?"

"She's half vampire and half human."

"How does that work?"

"Edward and Bella are her parents. Edward got Bella pregnant when she was still human. Bella carried and delivered Reneseme as a human- it nearly killed her. As soon as she was out, Bella was injected with venom and changed into a vampire. Nessie will be fully mature in about six or seven years, then after that she will stay the same and live forever."

"That sound complicated."

"You'll get used to it."

"Did they all get changed by the same person?"

"How 'bout I let them answer all your questions?" I said, pulling up to the big white house.

Eli gulped loudly.

"Don't worry, they don't feed off humans."

I nearly dragged him up the front porch steps. I figured the sooner he got to know the Cullens, the sooner he would get over his fear of them. I knocked softly on the door.

I heard Esme calling, "Come in," from somewhere inside the house.

I twisted the unlocked doorknob and pulled Eli inside the large house, closing the door behind us.

His hand was sweaty against mine.

The Cullens all appeared at the doorway suddenly. This made Eli's already abnormally heavy breathing pick up even more.

All of the Cullens stood before us. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Nessie," I told him, pointing them out as I said their names.

"It's so wonderful to meet you Eli," Esme said politely.

Alice danced over and hugged him lightly around the waist. I felt him stiffen at her cold touch. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Alice then hugged me too.

"No, Alice won't bite," Edward murmured, hearing Eli's thoughts.

"I never bite guests," Alice said sweetly.

Eli looked at me questioningly.

"I think it's time to explain things," Emmett said, slinging his huge arm over Eli's shoulders and wheeling him to the living room. Rosalie sighed dramatically.

It was surprising, but I'd actually grown to like Rosalie. We understood each other. We were both bitter about what we were.

Just then, the door swung open and Jacob walked in.

"Hey guys," he greeted us. He then chuckled as he took in Eli's horrified expression where he stood next to Emmett's massive figure.

Jake loped over and scooped up Nessie- who looked to be about five now, but was really just as smart as any of us.

We all got seated in the living room. I held Eli's hand as the Cullens told there stories.

They each told of how they'd become vampires without much detail- probably trying not to scare him. Rosalie refused to tell him any thing other than the fact that Carlisle bit her 'cause she was dying. In fact; that's exactly what she said. I understood why; her story was personal- she didn't share it with anyone who didn't have to know.

Jasper told of how he was changed by a different vampire who then used him to fight others- his past would have definitely scared Eli. Alice said, "I woke up and I was a vampire. I had visions of the Cullens here a lot. I had a vision of Jasper and I went to find him. Then we came here together."

Emmett told of how Rosalie had saved him from the bear and begged Carlisle to change him. The whole time he was looking down at Rose affectionately.

Edward's tale was about having the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle changing him before he could die from it like many others had.

Bella's story was much simpler. "I fell in love with Edward. We got married had Nessie, and he changed me." she said with a smile, "I've only been a vampire for a little over a year now."

"How old are the rest of you?" Eli asked, speaking for the first time since we sat down.

They went around the circle telling him their various ages. Eli's eyes widened as he found out that Carlisle was over three hundred years old.

"So, all of you were changed by Carlisle except Jasper, Alice and Bella?" Eli asked.

"Yes," Carlisle responded simply.

Eli thought about this for a moment, gnawing on his lower lip.

"Maybe we should go now," I said after a minute of silence, "I can answer any other questions he might have."

I pulled Eli off the couch and headed for the door- the Cullens followed silently behind us.

I drove him home silently- glancing at him every couple seconds to make sure he was still breathing.

"I don't want to go home," he said when I pulled up in front of his house.

I pulled back out and continued down the road. "Where do you want to go then?"

"The beach, your house. Somewhere we can be alone."

I drove to the beach and got out of the car. We walked silently down the sand, holding hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Great," he said with a smile, "Leah... that was.... the coolest thing ever. Your world is so much more interesting than the normal world!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I personally don't like this chapter very much but... Thanks for reading! I promise the next chapter will be better! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Just Think

**A/N: This chapter is better than the last one. Hope you like it too.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

How did I get so lucky? How does someone like me- someone who used to enjoy peoples suffering- get their happy ending? Do I really deserve it?

I didn't think I did.

Yeah, I got my heart broken. My soul crushed.

But did that give me reason to try to force my pain on others?

Sure it helped knowing that I wasn't the only one that hurt. But did that make it right?

Once again; I didn't think so.

I was a better person now. Does that mean what I inflicted on others helped me heal?

For the last time; I didn't think so.

It just meant I was mean. But of course I knew that. I've heard them all thinking about what a terrible person I am.

But lately; those thoughts are becoming scarce.

Were they tired of telling me? Or was I really getting better?

I knew I was happier. I had someone to live for. Was I being a nicer? I didn't know.

I was afraid. No; I was down right terrified.

I'd been letting them in. Letting them get closed to me. Would they hurt me? Would Eli hurt me?

Maybe not intentionally. But what Sam did wasn't intentional and it nearly killed me.

I knew Eli loved me- now. But what if he got over me? Didn't like me anymore?

That would crush me even more than Sam leaving me. Because we were a bonded pair; Eli and I. Meant to be together.

Maybe I wanted that for him. I knew he could do way better than me. He should have a girl who loves him with all her heart and would do anything for him. A girl who is completely human and would never put him in danger from vampires or herself as a werewolf.

Maybe I should let him go. He'd be better off without me. I was sure; this time I'd die.

The pain would be so over whelming that it would literally drag me under.

I felt so out in the open. He knew the truth. He knew everything. Would he be able to go back?

I climbed into my old car and slammed my foot down on the gas petal. The tires spun and squealed through the mud as I pulled out on the road.

I drove quickly to Eli's school. Trying not to think.

Three months had passed since our visit to the Cullens house. Today was Eli's graduation from high school.

I had on a white, knee length dress that was tight on top with a skirt that flowed out from my body.

I parked in the La Push High School's small parking lot and climbed out of the car. It took my seat in the audience next to Eli's parents, and waited for the ceremony to begin.

One by one, they went on stage to collect their diplomas. Finally, it was Eli's turn. He walked confidently to center stage- his navy blue graduation gown flowing out behind him. He took his diploma and shook hands with the principal. We clapped and cheered as he made his way to the side with his classmates.

When every student had their diplomas, we stood and applauded as they threw their caps in the air.

I rushed over and hugged Eli. "Congratulaions," I shouted over the roar of other families.

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back when I heard his parents make their way over.

They congratulated him before leaving.

"Where are they going?" I asked incredulous that they were leaving without a celebration.

"I told them that I was taking you out after graduation," he said leading me out the door.

He took me to a little restaurant on the coast.

We ordered our food and chatted about the day's events.

"Maybe we could visit the Cullens later," Eli said after complimenting my dress. He'd taken a shine to the Cullens and their efforts to be good people.

I didn't want him hanging out with vampires. This wasn't the life he should have. "Actually, Eli," I murmured, "I've been thinking...... and I... I don't think we should be together."

He looked devastated by my words. His pain cut me deeper than my own. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"What?" he mumbled, "I thought you said we were meant for each other."

"We are, but you can do so much better than me. You deserve a normal life- I'm not going to take that away from you." I whispered through the tears.

"Leah, I love you. I'll never love anyone else."

"Never say never," I choked out. I couldn't take this. "Don't promise me anything. It'll just make it worse when..... when..."

"When I what Leah?"

"When you leave me." A sob broke through my chest and shook my frame causing the heavy stream of tears to splash the table.

"Leah," Eli whispered, sliding in the booth seat next to me. He put his arms around me and held me against his chest as he spoke. "I will never leave you. We were meant to be together, that's why you imprinted on me."

"You deserve a life that isn't filled with danger. You deserve much more than this."

"Stop it Leah. I love you. You're the one that I want. I don't want life without you in it."

"I think you're confusing your feelings with mine. I'm supposed to be the one saying all of those things. For me that stuffs true. For you that stuff could change so easily."

"I'm the one who will never love anyone else. You can leave me and find someone in the normal world that you love. You can marry her and have children. You can't have those things with me. You can't be normal. Just think of how your life could be."

"Who said I want to be normal?"

"I did! I want you to be normal. Have a normal life. I wish I could do that for you but I can't."

"Do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get in the way of your own happiness? Think that you aren't good enough? Do you always do that?"

I gasped in pain as his words cut at me like broken glass.

He was right. I always did that. Now, anyways. I didn't used to.

But I've been hurt. And when people are hurt like that; things about them change. They build walls. Do everything to keep people out. To stop them from getting in. Getting close. So they can't hurt you.

Eli knocked my walls down. It still scares me that I've been so open with him.

Especially now.

Now that I'm telling him to leave.

"Leah, you're so stubborn and thick headed. You're selfless. You're beautiful inside and out. You're unique. And interesting." Eli told me, tears no falling down his cheeks too, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone actually wants to spend the rest of their lives with you?"

And with that, I pressed my lips against his and vowed to myself that I would never try to leave him again.

And for once in my life; I wasn't afraid.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: YAY! Ten chapters! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Keep reading! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Moving In

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy lately and then when I did write another chapter the internet was down and then I went on vacation and couldn't take my laptop. Sorry again. So this chapter is extra long and extra juicy just for you. READ & REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"You want to get a place together?" Eli asked me one day. It had been a week since his graduation and we've been virtually inseperable.

"Wow," I said, kind of surprised by his suddeness- we had just been discussing what to do today, "That was straight forward. I guess your not one for beating around the bush."

"That's not an answer, Leah," he murmured, "Are you avoiding the question?"

"No, of couse not. I mean, I want to move in with you but... um.. can we even afford our own place? And what brought this on anyway?" I questioned.

"Well, I spend most of my time here anyways, I practically live here. And Seth would probably be weirded out if I moved in. So why not get a place of our own?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But can we afford it?" I pressed.

"I have some money saved up for college- a few thousand. We could get a cheap place."

"I'm not touching your college fund- especially not to buy a house. So I'm proposing a better idea; why don't we kick Seth out?"

He chuckled. "Where's he gonna go?"

"He can share that place that Embry wants to buy- he said he couldn't afford it by himself. Seth could help him pay and share rent and stuff- he's got enough money for that."

Eli nodded slowly. "That's actually a good idea."

"Your surprise is insulting," I muttered.

He chuckled again. "You know I didn't mean to be rude."

"Mmmhhmm..." I rolled my eyes and quickly looked away from his face.

He sighed theatrically. "Stubborn as always."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and smiled widely. He smiled too and winked.

I pulled him up off my bed. "Lets go tell Seth he's been kicked out!" I said joyously.

He let me haul him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Seth was eating breakfast.

"Guess what Seth?" I asked him, not being able to fight the smile on my face.

"What?" he asked causiously.

"We're kicking you out!"

"What? Where am I going to go?" he asked standing up to his full height of six foot five inches.

"You and Embry will buy that place he's been talking about. Share a house with him so Eli and I can live here together."

"Dude," Seth muttered in disbelief as he thought. He slowly began to nod, a smile spreading across his face. "I'll call Embry and tell him the good news!" He swiftly left the kitchen.

"That was almost too easy," Eli muttered, shaking his head.

I giggled. "That's my baby bro."

"When do you think he'll be out of here?"

"Knowing Seth and Embry, probably by tomorrow."

"I'll go get my stuff."

"Why thats a great idea. I'll come with."

We strolled out of the house hand in hand. We took his beat up little old red car back to his house. Luckily his parents weren't home so we were free to move about the house as needed.

In the end, he didn't have that much stuff; two suitcases of clothes and three medium sized boxes of other assorted junk that he claimed to be _important._

"I'm gonna go put this box out in the car," he announced picking up one of the three boxes.

"'k," I said, glancing up from the box I was taping shut.

He quickly left the room. I could here his footsteps through the house and out onto the gravel driveway.

I sickly sweet smell hit me suddenly. My nose crinkled in disgust. "Vampire," I spit.

Before I had given the concious comand to find Eli, it was already happening. I ran out the front door faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes automatically zoned in on the small brunette vamp that had Eli pinned against a tree.

Her eyes flickered to mine as she dug her teeth into the side of his neck.

Heat shot down my spine and through my limbs. I phased into my wolf form mid stride as I charged the bloodsucker- my clothes nothing but shreds of fabric splayed out on the ground behind me.

I leaped at the parasite knocking her away from Eli, who fell to the forrest floor, bleeding from his neck.

Worry for his safety took over my body and became my number one priority. I had to keep Eli safe.

I jumped on the vamp and ripped her right arm off with my teeth. She shoved me off with so much force that I went flying further into the woods. I got back to my feet and charged at her again. I tore off her other arm and flung her into a tree, which snapped in half from the immense blow.

Her eyes filled with bloodlust as they took in Eli's wound from the corner of her eye. She moved to attack him but i cut her off, tearing off her head. I quickly pulled the rest of her apart before making a fire with some dry brush.

As soon as I was sure she was dead, I rushed over to Eli, phasing back to a human- naked too since I shredded my clothes not that I cared about that right now.

He was bleeding heavily and appeared to be unconsious. I ran to his car and grabbed a blanket from the backseat. Then tore off the corner and held it to his neck. I carried him into the house and set him on the couch. I picked up the phone and dialed the only number I could think off that knew how to handle a vampire bite. Carlisle.

"Leah?" Carlisle asked, sounding confused, and for good reason too; I never called his cell.

"Eli's been bitten!" I shreaked.

"By a vampire?" he was serious now.

"Yes. About six or seven minutes ago. Help!" The last word was smothered by the sob building in my throat.

"I'm on my way, Leah," he said. I could here the others in the background speaking worriedly to each other.

I hung up the phone and went to sit with Eli, wrapping a blanket around me so I was no longer naked. My tears dripped onto his unconsious face. Questions whizzed through my head a mile a minute.

Will he survive? Will he become a vampire? I don't know what I'd do if he became a vampire. I'm supposed to hate vampires by nature. Whats going to happen to us now?

The door burst open and in walked Carlisle-doctor bag in hand-, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Jacob. I could see Emmett and Jasper through the window, inspecting the pyre in which I burned the bloodsucker.

Everything became a blur. Carlisle working hastily over Eli, Edward assisting him. Alice, Rose and Bella trying to get me to go with them somewhere. Jacob quizzing me on every detail of what happened. Esme trying to calm me down.

"Leah, Carlisle will work better if he doesn't have someone breathing down his neck. Come with us. We'll get you dressed and cleaned up. There's no need to worry; Eli will be just fine," Alice said tugging on my arm.

I numbly got up and followed her upstairs. I was only vaguely aware that three vampires were washing and dressing me. I couldn't concentrate on anything until I knew that Eli was okay.

"....Leah.....Leah....LEAH!" Alice was screaming in my ear.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at her pixie face.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you," Rosalie cut in before Alice could speak.

I loped down the stairs, eager to know what was going on. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. This can't be good.

"Leah..." Carlisle hesitated.

"Just give it to me straight doc," I told him, my eyes glued to Eli.

"He's going to live," he started.

I released the breath I hadn't relised I was holding.

He continued, looking apprehensive, "However, I'm not one hundred percent sure that he will be human."

"What do you mean?" I asked, terror creeping through me.

"Well, I'm farely sure we got all of the venom out of his system. But its hard to know for sure if we got to it in time- it might have already been to far into his bloodstream. I can't tell without taking more blood-alot more- but he's already lost so much blood, it would kill him."

"So he might be... a... might become a..." I studdered helplessly.

"Vampire," Emmett concluded for me.

And then everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hehe. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!**


	12. Return The Favour

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was out of town again. Enjoy this chapter! READ & REVIEW!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

It can't be.

This can't happen.

Eli can't become a..... a..... a _vampire. _

My hectic thoughts swirled into an incomprehensible blur. A beeping echoed in my head.

"Her thoughts are giving me a headache," I heard Edward complain.

"_Edward-" _Bella started but was cut off by Alice's shrill voice.

"Shut up, Edward," Alice snapped, "She's going through alot."

"I'll say," Jasper panted, his voice sounded pained.

It was then, that I remembered Jasper would know exactly how I was feeling. Living my agonized, heartbroken emotions, just as I was.

I tried to push against the blackness. I needed to wake up. Needed to be with Eli.

I forced my eyes open, not seeing what was in front of me, eyes searching desperately for Eli. I found him still laying on the couch. A heart rate monitor was making the beeping sound I'd heard. At least that meant he's alive.

"You okay there Lee?" Emmett asked me, stealing my attention from my imprint, "Didn't mean to drop that bomb on you."

"I'm fine," I mumbled incoherently.

I pulled myself to my feet, ignoring Carlisle's protest.

"You should just relax for a while Leah." he advised me, "You've been through alot. You were unconsious for over three hours-"

"Three hours!" I yelled cutting him off. "What!"

"It was alot to take in Leah," Rosalie murmured, "I probably would've been out longer if I was in your position."

"Same," Bella agreed softly, gazing at Edward.

"I mean, c'mon Leah," Rose continued, "You can't blame yourself for being shocked. There's a chance that your imprint is going to change into something that's in your nature to hate. If something like this happened a hundred years ago the wolf probably would have just killed his imprint and himself."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" I asked her.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "Just look at the bright side; there's a fifty percent chance that he'll survive this as a human."

"And fifty percent chance he'll be a vampire?" I asked glumly.

"No," Carlisle answered my question, "Actually there's a thirty percent chance he'll turn into a vampire. As for the other twenty percent........" He trailed off.

But I already knew what he was going to say. "There is a twenty percent chance that Eli won't survive at all." I concluded. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Yes, but we're all going to try our best to make sure that doesn't happen."

Before I could respond a gasp came from the couch. Simultaneously, everyone rushed to Eli's side. I knelt on the carpet next to him, holding his right hand with both of mine.

"Eli?" I whispered, my voice reflecting my anxiety. "Eli can you hear me?"

Everyone went silent as we listened to his ragged breathing. My tears stained the shirt Alice had put me in. I tried to wipe them away with the back of my hand. I didn't like showing weakness in front of bloodsuckers, even the Cullens- it just wasn't in my nature.

Suddenly Jacob pushed through the front door, breaking the silence. In all the craziness, I hadn't even relized he'd left.

He slowly took in our anxious expressions, where we stood crowding the couch.

"Good to see your awake Leah," he said finally, "The pack is searching the area to make sure that leech- no offence" he added quickly to the Cullens "- was alone."

"Have they found anything?" I asked tensely.

Jacob shook his head. "Not yet."

Carlisle slowly moved his eyes from Eli to Jacob standing in the doorway, "If they find anythi-"

A terrorizing shreak of pure agony came from Eli's otherwise still figure, cutting off Carlisle's request.

A broken sob sounded in my chest. I put my head to where my hands were holding his. The beating of the heart rate monitor spead up before stopping all together. People rushed around me. Another sob came out as the beeping started back up.

"Leah, you need to calm down," Carlisle ordered, "You're going to pass out again if you keep breathing like that."

Only then did I relize that I was hyperventalating. Things slowly faded to black like when you stood up to quickly after lying down for a long time. As things came back into focus I found I was near hysterics, grasping wildly at Eli, wanting to cradle him in my arms.

"Leah, calm, Eli needs you," Jacob's voice came from beside me. He gently pulled me into the circle of his arms and held me as my breathing slowly went back to normal.

He was right. Eli needed me. I had to stay calm or I wouldn't be any help at all. I forced myself to breath at a regular pace. Closing my eyes, I wiped away my tears and tried to assure myself that Eli would be fine.

A strangled voice broke the silence, "Leah."

I turned back to Eli in astonishment. "I'm here," I told him, grabbing his hand again. "I'm here."

"Leah," he choked, "Stay."

"It's okay, I'm here."

"Stay with me."

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There you have it, another chapter. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to Eli! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
